The queen of New Orleans
by Iris Deveraux
Summary: Eglantine de Lestrange was Tristan's abused wife. But that was a thousand years ago. Now she's a thousand years old vampire and queen of New Orleans. But What will happen when they meet again after ten centuries. Set during season 3
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Tomorrow, I'm getting married. Married to the evilest man on earth: Tristan de Martel. I witnessed how he treats his servants, so I'm guessing that he won't treat his wife better, but like a breeding mare. I remember the first day I met him. I was so naïve back at that time. I thought that I would have a loving husband, and beautiful children… a family of my own. I was in love with the idea of love. But now I know what kind of man my soon-to-be-husband is. He is the cruelest and evil man the world has ever know. And tomorrow, I'm getting married to that monster. All I can do now is remember. Remember the days when I was happy._

 _I remember the day I arrived at the Court of Marseilles in order to marry the son of Count de Martel. It was part of creating an alliance between my family and his. I was happy. I've always been taught that the purpose of a woman was to create a family._

" _Lord de Lestrange and his daughter Lady Eglantine de Lestrange" the servant – Lucien – introduced us._

" _Lord de Lestrange, Lady Eglantine._ _Welcome to the court of Marseille" His Grace greeted us. I looked up and I saw the face of a man that I guessed was his son, my future husband, Tristan de Martel. Then our eyes met._

 _I dd not know that back at that time that I was about to become disillusioned. I mean, he was the devil in disguise. I was about to discover that his jealousy was tyrannical which gave him the perfect opportunity to torture his minions just for sport. I remember a day when I would witness of his tyrannical jealousy._

 _I was having a conversation with the lord Kol de Guise. Well, we got along pretty well, I noticed that Tristan was shooting glances that didn't look good. When the lord De Guise left to go back inside the castle, Tristan went toward me and basically threatened me._

" _I hope that what I just witness will not happen again. You are MY fiance. Don't compromise your reputation and mine. Or I will be forced to take some measures._

" _Of course, my lord" I responded dutifully._

 _Today was the day. My handmaids were finishing to help me put on my wedding dress. A little while later, I was waiting with my father to enter the church. Then, the music started and my father led me down the aisle._

" _Lord Tristan, do you promise to take the Lady Eglantine as your wife, to cherish her, and to be faithful" the priest spoke._

" _I do" Tristan spoke_

" _Lady Eglantine, will you promise to take Lord Tristan as your lawful husband?" the priest asked._

" _I do" I answered like I had the choice_

" _I pronounce you husband and wife" the priest proclaimed. We turned around to face the crowd when Tristan bent down to my ear and whispered: "You better smile" with a threatening tone. After that, the party went in a blur, in the fear of what was to come next. The next thing I remember correctly was me waiting in my room, in my nightclothes._

But that was a thousand years ago. Now I am a thousand yeard old vampire. Now I am Eglantine de Lestrange, thousand years old vampire, queen of New Orleans. I don't fear anyone.


	2. For the next millennium

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals and its characters.**

For the next millennium

It's been six months now. Six months since we vanquished Dahlia. Six months since I got back my throne. Six months since we haven't seen Hayley. I miss her sometimes. Six months in which no major incident occurred in New Orleans.

"Cami, thanks for coming" Klaus exclaimed when he saw Cami arriving at the St James Infirmary. I can see in her look that she isn't sure of what to expect.

"Why… why did you ask to meet me here?" She wondered nervously. Well, I don't know why I came either.

"Well, I'd hope that we could have one of our little chats. So I'm allowing you a private tour of my exhibition" He spread his arms wide open and gestured around the room at all the paintings.

"There are yours," Cami asked nervously. "But I didn't come here to appreciate art. If you wanna talk about your progress as a person striving for empathy, fine. If not, I'm leaving" she said before walking toward the door.

"Wait, why did you ask me to come here? To play the referee between you two or to be the third wheel. Because I don't want to be one or the other. So both of you, loosen up your tongue, have a drink and everyone 's back on tracks" I said before storming off the room.

"Well, she knows how to make a point," Klaus said, a hint of a joke in his voice.

"You do realize that I can hear you" I replied

"You do realize that I don't care" he talked back. Then, I left not wanting to be the third wheel between them and had better things to do.

Later that night, Vincent asked to meet both Cami and me in a street in the French Quarter. We were walking toward what seems a crime scene with Vincent briefing us on what's happening.

" The PD and I have a long lasted relationship. It comes back to the nastiness of my ex-wife. I'm their expert on what seems occult. Sometimes, they stumble across the aftermath of a black magic fight, and they call me.

"Detective Kinney" the police officer introduced himself

"Cami O'Connell, bartender, part-time shrink" Cami shook hands with the detective

"And Eglantine de Lestrange, the philanthropic local celebrity," the detective said before I had the time to introduce myself. "Vincent said you could help" he gestured to the crime scene. I walked toward it and I could just not believe it what I just saw. The man, his wound was like one I haven't seen since a long time ago. He has a smile carved across his face. I was suddenly thrown back in a time I thought was over. One of the darkest period of my life, the time when I was human, at the Count de Martel's castle. Is it possible? That _he_ may be in town.

"Eglantine, are you all right?" Vincent brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go." I replied before leaving rather distraught.

After that troubling discovery, I let Vincent and Cami convinced me to go talk the Marcel at his gym, because maybe one of his new vampires had gone out of control. That was a big maybe because that wound was too specific to just be a simple coincidence. We took Marcel to a corner of the gym. He looked at the photos of the murder before denying everything.

"You think it was _us._ My guys know better than to leave a body in the streets. Dead bodies make headlines. A serial killer means that the tourism drops off, which means less food. Maybe you should consider that we aren't the only vampires in town" Marcel denied. I remained silent during the entire conversation.

"You think that was Klaus?" Cami asked not wanting to believe it. She is determined to see the good in him no matter what.

"Elijah said that he was on his best behavior recently. But I've known that guy for two hundred years… and best behavior isn't exactly his thing. Marcel then turned away, leaving Cami and Vincent to consider his words who seemed to agree with his argument.

I then decided to go to St James Infirmary in order to investigate what Marcel said, without really believing it.

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to host an art show without compelling the critics to sing your praises" a familiar voice I haven't heard for a thousand years, _Lucien._

"And I wouldn't expect an uncultured _savage t_ o crash such formal affair" I replied not wanting to let him perturb me. He slowly turned his head in my direction like he was not expected to see me here.

"Hello Eglantine, it's been a while," he said, clearly unsettled.

"Over a thousand years. Well, let's have a drink. I believe we have some catch-up to do". This was a strategy to get the truth out of Lucien. Was he involved in this murder? Or was it _someone else?_ Klaus laughed joyfully and threw his arms over Lucien's shoulders and mine before leading us to the bar.

As we were settling at the bar and the barmaid was pouring us our drinks, I couldn't help but remember the first time I met the original family. _I was attending a ball in the honor of the Count. Such a conceited distasteful man he was. I had just entered the ballroom at the arm of Tristan, and with his sister. I actually kind of like her. Such an innocent naïve little girl who doesn't know in which world she is trapped in. I kind of pity her. From across the room, I caught Klaus' eye. I didn't know at that time that his family would change my life forever._

"Oh, Kol was a bloody loon. I love that" Lucien exclaimed, already half drunk. There was no way I would get anything out of him if they continued toward that path. Then, the conversation took, well… an unexpected turn, _Aurora._ I haven't seen for a millennium. I miss her sometimes, but I knew that if I find Aurora, I would meet Tristan too. Klaus looked that he was about to reply, but before he could say anything, he saw… Cami walked into the club. I used my vampire hearing to get what they were talking about. Lucien started teasing her and I shot a glare at him telling that she's off limits. Well, finally, this evening would not be totally unproductive. They started talking about the murder and I saw the perfect opportunity to get a glance at Lucien's reaction.

After my plan failed, I was not in the mood to go to Lucien's apartment with the boys. Instead, I went to Cami's to continue investigating the murder with Vincent and Cami.

"You seem convinced that Klaus was not the killer, so that leaves…" Cami handed us beers" thank you… two hundred vampires".

" That's the thing, even if we figure out who killed that guy, what do we do next? I mean, it's a vampire. What are the police gonna do? We'd be sending the arresting officers to get slaughtered. And if we warn them, they'll lock us up for being insane" Cami said, and she was right.

"That's New Orleans. Not our fault, but our city, out streets, our problem" he was right too.

" Okay, so we'll figure out who it is and then I'll bring him down. You can be sure of that" I said with a newfound confidence. This my city, and I'm not letting anyone, neither Lucien or Tristan take that away from me. And even if I have to face them, then so be it.

 _I'm ready._


	3. You hung the moon

**You hung the moon**

Detective Kinney called me late at night to inform me that Cami was right, another dead body was found in the quarter. So that's how I ended up in that dark corner of the quarter, looking at another corpse, desperately looking for something, a sign that the killer was not who I thought he was. But that dead body was just another confirmation of fears, feelings that I have buried a long time ago.

"Go get some decency. This kid had a family" Detective Kinney was getting angry at some chick who was taking pictures of the body. Where I come from, people showed some respect for the fallen.

"I'm not Instagramming. I'm with the Sentinel" that arrogant chit said her head high like she has some importance. Honestly, I didn't give a damn about it because I was too preoccupied with my past coming back into my face to haunt me.

As the night continued, I walked into the Mikaelson Compound, to convince either Klaus to investigate Lucien. Either, he was himself the killer or maybe he has some information about a certain Lord's whereabouts. At that point, Lucien was the only trail I had.

"Well, mere hours after lecturing me about boundaries. Here you are walking into my home unannounced in the middle of the night" Klaus spoke as Cami entered the parlor.

"At least I came by the front door. Which is more than I can say for you" she talked back.

"Okay, both of you, let's skip the civilities and going straight to the core of the problem" I barged in. She got out of her bag photos of the crime scenes.

"How novel" Klaus took a look at it. Then, I shot him a glare.

"Call it a hunch. But I think your old friend Lucien is torturing and killing people in the quarter. I've got the psychological profile of the killer and… I don't think it's gonna stop" she finally let out

"Lucien would never be so sloppy" Klaus rolled his eyes. Cami opened her laptop and showed Klaus a photo of the first victim. When he saw his amused smile faded to a mildly concerned face.

"Although, I admit there is a familiar method to this particular madness," Klaus said I can tell that he's not planning to help to stop this.

"You want to prove that you're turning over a new leaf. Make sure this victim is the last one" Cami was getting slightly angry at Klaus' unwillingness to do something about it.

"Are you suggesting that I should prove my redeemability by killing my oldest friend?" I was feeling that this conversation was doomed.

"Look, NOLA PD can't take down a thousand years old psycho with vampire powers. You're the deadliest, the strongest, the scariest. So make it stop" Cami started losing her temper. She turned and walked the door, and Klaus sighed.

"Okay, so let's go to Lucien's and make him stop," I said. Maybe this dad would not be so bad after all.

"May I suggest you take either me or Elijah with you. Lucien is over a thousand-year-old, and so are you. You are as strong as each other. You won't be able to get anything from him" Klaus said with a light tone.

"Thank you, I see that trust prevails" I answered sarcastically.

Eventually, I took Klaus' advice, so I was headed to Lucien's penthouse with Elijah and Hayley's husband dog. Well, I met them on my way and decided to go with them since we have… common goals.

We rang the bell like the civilized people we are. He opened the door and wiped his bloody mouth with a handkerchief. I guess some people never change.

"Elijah, Eglantine. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said like we were old friends and not some vague acquaintances from a thousand years ago. We stepped forward to walk into the apartment but were blocked by an invisible boundary.

"It's a boundary spell. No vampire from another sireline can enter" he explained clearly proud of his trick. Elijah and Lucien started arguing about the slaughtering of the Crescent wolves in the Bayou.

"Eglantine, you're _strangely_ quiet, just like I remember. I would have thought that one thousand years as a vampire would have cheered you up" he teased. Well, someone has changed. He's not the little servant he was a thousand years ago.

"Oh yes, I have changed. I'm mean now. But I didn't come here for you to mock me, or to talk about your slaughtering of the werewolves" I said, self-assured.

"So why did you come here, if I might ask". He said pouring himself a drink.

"Well, I'm sure you know why I'm here. If you think you can come here and throw me a mess into _my city."_ I threatened, anger boiling in me.

"I' m quite certain I don't know what you're talking about' he said feigning ignorance.

"I'm quite certain you do. You know, all the murders, the dead bodies with that _very specific_ wound" I snapped.

"Believe what you want. But I'm not the person you're looking for" he replied

" Or you might know who's behind this, and where _he is._ So make it stop or I'll do it myself. And you won't like the way it will turn out" I snapped.

"Why are you asking me this? Afraid to face _him_ again, of what _he_ might do" He smirked

It took a werewolf bite from Jackson to get Lucien to finally invite us in. "Feel free to have a drink. She's not dead, just compelled, she was too _mouthy._

"I can't disagree" I admitted recognizing the so-called chit journalist.

"You can spare your counterfeit camaraderie. You said that you're in conflict with those of my sireline. Am I to assume that Lord Tristan de Martel is up to his antic tricks" Elijah snapped annoyed. Here it, this charade was finally getting where I wanted it to be. Can't be soon enough.

"This is no quarrel, Elijah. We are on the brink of a war" Lucien exclaimed. Damn you, Lucien why couldn't you just let slip something about Tristan's current whereabouts. Of course, I couldn't ask that to Lucien straightly. He'll go straight to Tristan just to annoy me. Feeling like I would not what I want tonight, I just stormed off Lucien's penthouse.

Having wandered around the streets for a little while just thinking, I didn't pay attention that my feet had driven me to the compound. Having nothing better to do at the moment, I just decided to go in and bother Klaus. I walked in. Using my vampire hearing, I could tell that Klaus was on the phone with none other than Lucien. Maybe, all my nighty activities were not so pointless after all.

"Two bodies were found lacerated in the streets. Are you exorcising your demons on innocent people? I thought I taught you better than to leave your leftovers in the streets. _My streets._ " Klaus was shouting on the phone. Okay, so even Klaus believed that Lucien was the culprit. And who knows Lucien better than Klaus?

I stormed out of the Compound with the intention of confronting Lucien. I was on my way to his penthouse when I stumbled upon Kinney and Cami. She called out at me to join them and asked me if I knew anything more about the murders. I wondered if I should tell Kinney about the vampiric nature of the murderer. I climbed into the detective's car in order for us to talk more privately. I was barely sitting when the radio announcer started talking about a possible serial killer in New Orleans. I asked Cami to turn on the radio.

"When police refused to release information, the source alleged a possible manhunt to track down a serial killer. Two bodies were found drained of blood.

"Hell, how did they know about the blood?" Detective swore. That arrogant journalist chit in Lucien's. Another confirmation was not needed. I stormed off the car to run straight back to the Compound. Maybe I would find a volunteer to help me end Lucien's life. I rushed in only to be stopped by Elijah and Klaus. Apparently, Freya was exercising her witchcraft to have visions of a mysterious prophecy that was looming over their heads/

"It's true" she struck. "If that prophecy is fulfilled. You will all fall. Both of you and _Rebekah._ One by foe, one by friend and one… by family.

Well, I guess that changes everything. Maybe I have more urgent matter than to deal with Lucien and Tristan… like saving my life.


	4. I'll see you in hell or in New Orleans

**Sofia313: Here are flashbacks.**

 **I'll see you in Hell or in New Orleans**

 _There was a celebration at the Court of Marseilles. It was a warm spring day. Music was being played, and guests were mingling at the various stations. There were tables laden with food, fruits, bread. I was sitting on the grass with Aurora and several others ladies. I liked her. I had discovered that she was nothing like her brother. We were getting along pretty well. We were watching Tristan and Elijah throwing axes into a nearby target. Aurora was clapping happily each time an axe was hitting its target. I did not share her enthusiasm though. I mean, I was there because Tristan has insisted. Ugh, this guy's jealousy was tyrannical. The game had ended and we all spread to different stations. From my point, I noticed Aurora and Lucien exchanging glances. Tristan noticed this, looking visibly annoyed. Ugh, ugh, I did not fear for Aurora, Tristan would never hurt her. But I fear for Tristan, Lucien was a mere servant, which means disposable at least for Tristan._

 _I was wandering in the castle, hoping to avoid Tristan when I heard shoutings. I headed in the direction of the noise. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to witness. Klaus and Aurora were a little bit disheveled and Lucien was looking heartbroken. I wasn't hard to guess what just happened. Lucien had stumbled upon Aurora and Klaus in a compromising situation. We all stopped arguing when we heard the sound of footsteps and loud male voices approaching. Klaus managed to escape through the window. However, before Lucien can attempt to escape, Tristan walked into the room with two armed guards. He looked at Aurora and Lucien, and then at me. I guess, I'm in serious trouble, and I didn't want to think about what he will do._

" _You" Tristan exclaimed horrified. At that point, I didn't know who he was talking to, me or Lucien. Unable to look at us, he turned to his guards. "Take him" he ordered. He then exited the room without another word for me. But, I knew that it was not over, that he will come for me._

"Eglantine, Eglantine" I came back to reality when I heard Vincent's voice calling me from what seemed far away. We crashed at Cami's to work on Jaw Carver's profile. We were strongly suspected that, no we _knew_ that Lucien was the killer. Just then Vincent's phone beeped, he picked it up to check the text he had just received.

"Oh, that's convenient. It's Kinney. They got Lucien at the station. I should head there. They might need help that a gun can't provide" he rose up and headed to the door.

"I should go with you. You can't be sure of anything concerning Lucien" I walked toward the door too.

"I'll go with you. I want to hear what he has to say" Cami's obsessive curiosity is going to get her killed someday.

That's how we ended up at the police station watching Kinney, whom still had no clue about what is really dealing with, interrogating Lucien.

"I know that behind that mirror is Camille O'Connell, and I would _very much_ like to talk to her" Lucin compelled Kinney. Things were going to get… pretty interesting. I looked at Cami who gulped nervously.

All three of us walked into the interrogation room.

"Here we are. Willing to listen to you. Which is more than you deserved" Cami snapped. He started babbling something innocent until proven guilty. Ugh, this whole thing was getting me annoyed. _He_ was getting me annoyed.

"The murders started the day you arrived in town. All the victims match a pattern…" Vincent said more serene before I interrupted him.

"I know it's you. Don't bother denying it. Maybe. All I have to do is catch you out." I threatened him, looking at him straight in the eyes, my face inches from his.

"Good luck with that. But, you know, all the four of us we are the same. Four souls entrapped within the Mikaelson family, who somehow managed to survive to tell the tale." As Lucien spoke, I was transported to the days I was human, in the early 11th century.

 _That night, I witnessed the extent of Tristan's cruelty. I followed Klaus and Elijah as they were looking for Tristan to check if Lucien was fine. I doubted that. And I was right. It was a vision of pure horror. Lucien was bound by his wrists. Tristan was viciously whipping him across the back. Lucien was screaming in agony. As Klaus and Elijah entered the cellar, and Tristan turned around to face them. I thought I had already seven the worst of it. But I was wrong. I was horrified by the sight in front of me. Tristan greeted them with a smug smile, his face splattered with Lucien's blood. I couldn't help but let out a whimper of horror. Which, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Tristan. Within a few strides, it was next to me, he took me forcefully out of my hideout. He dragged me forcefully through the corridor._

" _Why couldn't just be an obedient little wife, and wait for me to come to you in your bedchamber like I instructed you to do" He snapped at me, not letting go of my arm. He was hurting me. "._

"These murders are an attempt to sabotage my good name, thus poisoning me against the one I came to protect… Niklaus. Now, if someone wanted to weaken my ability to protect him, perhaps it's because they themselves would like to see him dead" he came up. Vincent seemed skeptical, and Cami looked worried that he could possibly be telling the truth. Lucien took Cami's hand smoothly and talked to her like they were close friends. He was just trying to convince her that he was not the killer. But he would not fool me, I knew that the Jaw Cutter killer was right in front of me.

"Well, time heals _all_ wounds, and my wounds healed a thousand years ago". He said as if nothing had happened. With that phrase, I have transported back again a thousand years ago.

 _Tristan was threatening me to lock me in the dungeons. He lowered his head to my ear and started telling me in… well, let's say…a very detailed way all the things he would do to me if I shall continue to defy him. The arrival of Lucien put an end to his show of cruelty. To say I was shocked to see Lucien standing on his feet and running toward Tristan would be an understatement. Furious, Lucien lunged at Tristan, but before he could reach him, a guard appeared from behind and pierced his heart with his spear._

The appearance of Klaus in the interrogation room put and end to my reverie. He had the "I want to commit a murder" look on his face. He practically threw Cami, Vincent and I out of the room. But, luckily I had a vampire hearing.

"Oh come on Nik, why would I lie to you" he scowled.

"For the same reason, you lied about not getting bitten by a werewolf whereas Elijah saw it with his own eyes," Klaus growled.

"Then you're giving Tristan the victory _he seeks._ Is hethe guilty one _"_ He seeks? Is he? Like in the present time. Does that mean that Tristan is close by? I should have known. I shouldn't have to trust Lucien when he claimed not knowing about Tristan's whereabouts. I heard Kinney approaching, so I speeded to a corner. Kinney opened the door of the room in which Klaus and Lucien. He announced that Lucien was free to go as another dead body was found while he was at the police station. Which gave him an alibi, at least according to a NOLA police officer who doesn't know a damn about all the supernatural that roamed in the city. But I knew better, or maybe that he was right andthat implied that _Tristan_ was behind all of this. After Lucien walked away from the precinct, I noticed that Cami and Klaus shared a suspicious look. It reassured me to know that I was not the only one who was not fooled by Lucien's little tricks, whatever he was up to.

The night had fallen upon New Orleans. I was wandering in the streets. More exactly, I was following Lucien, because, whatever the police might think, I was not convinced that one was completely innocent in this whole charade. In fact, I was feeling that he was up to his neck in this. I watched him exit his car and walk into the building to his penthouse. I was about to follow him when I felt myself being grabbed and brought away to an alley. I turned around to see who was my attacker. It was Elijah, and he looked rather… distraught.

"We must talk. There's something you need to see" he offered me his hand. I took it not knowing exactly what to expect. As soon as I had taken his hand, I felt like I was transported to somewhere. Suddenly, it all stopped. I looked around. The sun was shining, which was strange because it was the night. I was in a very large room of a luxurious house. It looked like a ballroom. Elijah was there. He wasn't alone, there was another person in the room, it was a man. I winced when I noticed that this other person was… _Tristan._ He didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. Which was weird, because I guess that when you haven't seen someone for a thousand years, you would have a sort of a reaction, like shock, or joy. But nothing. Then, I guessed. I was in _Elijah's head._ He was showing me his memories.

"You waltz into _my_ city unannounced with your flock of sycophants claiming news of a larger threat, while your little lapdog Aya is conspiring with none other than Marcel Gerard," Elena said with a cold tone.

"Conspiring. How grandiose. I thought I was the one with a flair of dramatic" He always talk for the sake of talking, just like I remembered.

"Watch your tongue" Elijah replied with a menacing voice. He walked over to Tristan and adjusted his tie

"I'm not the patient fun loving butterfly you may remember"

"Your Marcel is a potential recruit. He has nothing to do with the larger threat we are currently facing" Tristan sighed.

"The larger threat" Elijah wondered. I assumed he was talking about the prophecy.

"You've no doubt heard about the war between the sirelines. Well, as it happens, your line, thanks to my Strix, has wreaked all manner of havoc on Lucien and his assorted interests. As a result, he's desperate to exterminate the lot of us, Aya, _me_ and everyone else you've sired. Of course, the economical way to complete his task would be to target you" Elijah clenched his jaw during Tristan's little speech, but continued to stare at him. He doesn't seem to believe him. But I didn't anticipate Tristan having a more convincing argumentation. He started speaking about a weapon which could end the Originals and everyone else they ever sired. But, I didn't understand why you Elijah wanted me to see this. It confirmed that Tristan was indeed in town, like already I suspected.

"You have to stop Klaus from killing Lucien"Tristan seemed… desperate. I hadn't seen like him, like ever.

"And why would I do that?" Elijah seemed to take the upward in their spar.

"Lucien's seer believed that there is a weapon capable of killing you and your family. I don't have it. I'm pretty sure that my sister doesn't too. Logically, one must assume that Lucien has it. Or maybe someone else has it, like _the queen"_ He said the last word with a smirk.

Suddenly, it all stopped, and I was back to reality, in that dark alley.

Tristan's last word kept echoing into my head: _the queen._

 _He knows._

.


	5. A walk on the wild side

**Hey guys. So sorry I didn't post sooner, but college happened again. But I will do my best to update regularly from now. To make you forgive me, here is the moment you may have been awaiting for so mong.**

 **A walk on the wild side**

I was in my suite at the Palace Royal, my home in New Orleans. Yeah, I like to live in luxury. I was currently slumping on my couch drinking Bourbon. I needed some time to think about everything that happened recently. Tristan was in town, he would certainly come for me and I didn't know what I to do about that, so bourbon. And then I knew. I was Eglantine de Lestrange, a thousand years old vampire and the queen of New Orleans. I don't fear anyone. I would find Tristan and confront him, find out what he wants with me, tell him to leave me alone. Or kill him, should he refused.

With that newfound strength, I finished my drink and raised off my couch. I was about to… do something about the Tristan thing when the doorbell rang. I opened the door pestering against whoever dared to disturb my day. But there was nobody. I looked left and right in the corridor but there was nobody on sight. I looked down and I saw a package. It was packed like a Christmas present with an envelope attached to it. I took the package inside and checked another time if the person who dropped it off was still there. I put in on the table and detached the envelope. I checked it to see if I could find any clue on who was the sender. But there was only my name "Eglantine de Lestrange" written in an elegant calligraphy handwriting. I opened it to find a card. It was an invitation to the Strix Gala. _The Strix Gala… Tristan._ I guessed that he had outpaced me. On the other side of the card, a handwritten message was written with a handwriting I knew all too well. It said " _Save me one dance love_. _Tristan"_. That changed everything that I had planned. I no longer had the upper hand on Tristan. Should I go and confront Tristan in his domain? Or should I just stay here tonight and wait for him to come for me?

I reported back my attention to the box that was sent with the letter. I lifted the lid. Inside, there was a dress, a gorgeous one I must confess. It a strapless turquoise dress. Pears were sewn randomly onto it.

I had one day to prepare myself for the probably most important evening of my vampiric life. Tonight, I would know what turn my life was going to take. Would I have to fight for my freedom again after a thousand years living with it? I knew who could help me. Only one of the fewest person I trust has dealt recently face to face with Tristan… _Elijah._ I first went to the Compound only to find Klaus who informed that Elijah was at St Anne Church. Elijah was sweating and taking out his anger out on a punching bag. He punched it so hard that he landed on a pile of hand weights stationed on the other side of a gym. Well, Elijah was popular today since Hayley and I spotted at the same time at the gym.

"Something the matter Elijah? There's nothing you wanna talk about? Like… The Strix." I looked at Hayley with wide eyes. Didn't see that one coming. Elijah pulled out a towel and used it to blot the sweat from his face. When he doesn't respond, Hayley handed out a black invitation… just like the one I got. "I do hope you can come, old chum. Signed, Tristan" Hayley read the invitation out loud.

"Well, I guess that I'm not the only one who had the _great honor_ of being invited to the Strix Gala by _Lord Tristan de Martel himself"_ I spoke aloud, a tiny bit theatrical.

"Wait, he went to see you?" Elijah worried

"No, he didn't stoop low enough to the extent of delivering his messages himself. I guess he sent one his minion. Whom just drop the card on my porch instead of having the courage to hand it to me himself" O mocked. " But I didn't come here to mock at Tristan. I came because I need some advice. I don't know what to do. Should I go to the party and confront him after a thousand years? Or should I just stay out of sight tonight and wait for him to come for me?

"I think that you should go to the party. I mean, you're one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world, what would you fear? Go to the Gala. Show him that he cannot get to you, that you don't fear him, that you're not the obedient submissive scared little butterfly he might remember" Hayley intervened before Elijah had the chance to open his mouth. But, she made a point

"You know what Hayley? You're absolutely right. I will go to the party. Show him that whatever he can do or say cannot reach me" I said, my strength and smile back again. Maybe this day was not going to be so bad after all.

I was now back at my suite rummaging through my closet to find the perfect dress for tonight, but my eyes kept going back to the box that as on my bed. I know I shouldn't give Tristan the pleasure of wearing the dress he offered me, but on the other hand, this was the only acceptable dress I had.

The night had fallen of The Big Easy. Tonight, I was going to meet with Tristan again, after a millennium. I was at the entrance of the Davilla Estate where the Strix Gala was being held. It would be an understatement to say that I was surprised to see Marcel there. I walked toward me to offer him to come inside with him, so we wouldn't be alone in the lion's den. The Strix party was in full swing with formally-dressed members wearing masquerade masks and burlesque dancers dressed in the style of the flappers of 1920. There were humans in attendance as well, most of whom were being fed on by the various members of the Strix. A beautiful woman dressed in a silver gown whom I do not have the displeasure to know headed over us in order to greet us.

"Marcel! Welcome" she exclaimed joyfully. She tensed a bit when she noticed me. "Lady de Martel, Welcome. I'm sure Tristan will be delighted to see you" she said coldly.

"Looking forward on that" I replied showing her that I would not be intimidated.

It took everything from me not to just rip her head off on sight. How dare shook called me like that. Aya left with Marcel at her arm, giving me a look like she knew that something was up, a look that I would make her regret rather sooner than later. I wandered in the ballroom checking carefully if Tristan hadn't arrived, just in order to not be caught off guard when he does. Then, I noticed Hayley and Elijah into the crowd. I guessed that I would not be alone tonight. Elijah tensed when he noticed Marcel flirting with Aya

"What are _they_ doing here?" He looked visibly confused. "This isn't a gala. This is initiation" He dropped the bomb.

"If they tried to hurt Marcel, I wouldn't mind killing the lot of them, especially that Aya" I grinned. Just then, a row of caterers with trays of champagne flutes walked into the room and tapped their glasses with butter knives to get the attention of the party. Then I knew it was time, _he was coming._

"Distinguished friends, welcome. It's so rare that we're able to come together like this to revel for one night in the company of true equals. Now, I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest…" Then our eyes met. He looked like he didn't know what to think. I guessed he didn't think the little-abused wife that was afraid of him would dare to come. Well, I'm not that girl anymore. And then he continued his speech like if nothing happened.

Then, the party went on as I was expected Tristan to come to me rather sooner than later. We were once again, Hayley Elijah and I standing at the bar and discussing the newest developments.

"There vampires are _ancient_. How is Marcel supposed to beat one of them?" Hayley inquired. Just then, the moment I dreaded the most: Tristan appeared from behind and joined our conversation as an old friend would do. Except that he wasn't.

"With guile, courage, perhaps a bit of trickery… Admittedly, it's a long-shot, but then, sometimes the new candidates surprise us" He turned to address Hayley personally, completely ignoring me. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tristan de Marel, and you must be the famous Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Alpha to the Crescent wolves". Tristan took her hand and kissed it gently. But I knew better than to get abused by his fake gentleness. And Hayley too apparently, because she jerked her hand away after a moment, though it didn't seem to faze him. "The pleasure's all mine, I see" Tristan turned to address Elijah next, ignoring me again. Save the best for the last, I guessed. They continued their little verbal jousting that happened every time they met for centuries now. Then he turned to face _me._ "Eglantine! When I sent your invitation, I didn't dare to think you'd come" He said with a tone that I couldn't identified. I tried to keep an emotionless and haughty face during his speech to show him that whatever he could say, it wouldn't reach me. He seemed to notice that. "Where is the little butterfly I met a thousand years ago. What happened to you?" He asked while holding out his hand in an invitation to dance. "Please just one dance…'" He noticed that I was reluctant to accept his invitation. In reality, I was afraid that my resolutions not to show him any kind of fear would break if I found myself too close to him. Looking at Elijah who nodded, I reluctantly took Tristan's offered hand and allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor, where we began to dance together. _Just like old times…_ No, Eglantine, you must not think of that now.

"I'm glad you came, Eglantine. Like it or not, when one refers to New Orleans, they're referring to you as well. Tonight will allow you to make up your own mind about what had been going on the past millennium. About how I have changed" He said smiling like he was happy to see me. But I definitely knew better.

"And you think by killing my friend you're gonna persuade me that you've changed. Enough already with the smile and the gentleness. I know you, Tristan". I retorted without a single hint of trembling in my voice. I was proud of me on that one. While saying that, I couldn't help but notice Marcel whisping away Aya. Man, I'm goint to kill that woman one day. But our dance didn't stop and noticing I was unconfortable, Tristan spun me around before pulling me close – too close – as I was avoiding to male eye contact with him

"What a beloved occasion" I heard a familiar voice saying. For once, I wanted to thank Klaus. I have to admit it was fun to watch Klaus and Lucien making fun of Tristan. Then, Elijah had to ruin all the fun and send Klaus and Lucien back home. The party continued for a bit after that, as I was doing my best to avoid Tristan. I was starting to feel my resolutions breaking. I noticed when the party started to move to another room upstairs.

"Mr. Gerard! It's time." Tristan exclaimed cheerfully.

"You're pushing the clock? I have another hour" Marcel looked confused

"And I'm afraid an inability to improvise is the most common of failings. Either you have an answer or you don't" And you want me to believe you have changed Tristan. Again with the dubious reasons.

"Aya took my ring" He announced. They were all shocked. I guessed no one expected the baby to find the correct answer". Tristan seemed impressed with Marcel's deductions.

"Well done! Of course, as you know, that was only half of the challenge" Tristan clapped his hands.

The morning had come. As I was rethinking last night events, I decided to go find Tristan and make things clear… well in my way. I finally found him at the patio of the Davilla Estate. He was discussing with Elijah.

"Of course it was Lucien. I have to give him credit, it's quite the stroke of genius. The entirety of his claims against me rests on these visions" Then he noticed me arriving and excused himself from Elijah.

"Eglantine! Twice in less that twenty-four hours? Hiw lucky I am!" He exclaimed. Ugh, pitiful joke.

"Come on Tristan. You can stop with all the smiling stuff and the gentleness. I don't buy it. You know, the litthe butterfly – as you called it – you met a thousand years ago is long gone. You had the nerve to come into _my_ city. A city I built from nothing. And you has the nerve to threaten my friends. You know what? If you had laid a singnle hand on Marcel th harm him last night, I would have killed Mohinder myself… and you little friend Aya in the process without thinking twice about it. Got it? Either you'll leave this town with your little circus and you can stay here. But we're going to play by my rules now. Have a nice day". I threatened him. And I walked away leaving him in shock.

Oh yeah, this day was going to be nice indeed.

 **DAVILLA ESTATE**


	6. The axeman's letter

**I'd like to thank all of you who keep reading that story, and a special thank you to Bittenwrists for her support**

The Axeman's letter

 **1002 AD**

 _It was a warm spring day, a beautiful day because Tristan was nowhere to be seen. Tristan who was always around watching either me or Aurora went God know where. It was refreshing. Elijah and Finn were practicing throwing blades at a target together in the field outside of the castle while Klaus was sitting nearby on a blanket. He watched Aurora, Rebekah and I chattering amongst ourselves. Aurora was my best friend back then. It had been centuries since we met for the last because wherever Aurora is, Tristan is there. I noticed that Aurora and Klaus were exchanging glances. But, at that moment, I didn't know what was up between them. The contrary would have spared me many inconveniences._

 _I remember very well that night… the night I found out about vampires. Aurora and I were on our way to the chapel, and once we reached it we saw Klaus and Lucien feeding on a man together. Lucien stopped for a moment to enjoy the rush, and Klaus looked proud as he watched Lucien eat, but his smile wiped off his face when he saw us both horrified in the doorway, stunned speechless by what we've just seen. Lucien, concerned, vamp speeded toward us, but before he could got close, Rebekah vamp speeded into the room out of nowhere and blocked his path. Panicked, we ran away. That was it, all of them monsters. But now that I'm rethinking that, I wonder who were the real monsters: Tristan or them?_

 **Present time**

Klaus and Elijah had just returned to the compound, where they were discussing the recent events.

"So, my first sired wants to kill you. Yours wants to kill me. Makes you regret turning vampires in the first place." Klaus stopped talking when he noticed I was there… me and the flowers that were landing at our feet.

"Ugh please, if you hadn't turned vampires, I wouldn't be there and you would have clearly lost out. But I'm afraid _you've_ got another problem" I talked referring to the flowers. That and the dead woman laying on a bed made of lavender sprigs. Klaus raced toward the girl to examine the body and found a letter in her hand. He picked it up and skimmed it quickly, and it became obvious by the look on his face that it wasn't good. Klaus stood up to his feet before silently handing Elijah the letter, not even looking at him in the eyes

"Roses are red, lavender is blue. Come to find me before I find you?" Elijah read. That was it… we all realized that Aurora was back. We were so overwhelmed by the newest development, that none of us could speak.

Afer a moment had passed, Klaus and Elijah were still reeling from the body I found in their home. I was rereading the letter. I couldn't believe _she_ was back. I mean, how would it bo between Aurora and me? She was my best friend but that was a thousand years ago.

"I remember her a better poet" Klaus scowled. He tried not to show it but he was as shaken as me by the latest revelation.

"Oh, I wouldn't say this is lacking in poetry" Elijah half-joked

"She wants is to find her" Klaus became more serious. This wasn't good. And he threw the letter back on the body. "So let's". He clapped Elijah on the shoulder and headed for the front door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" I decided and headed toward Klaus.

"Wait, there's something you should know" Elijah sounded grave but I decided not to raise this up. However Klaus'eyes widened in horror at the idea that Elijah das kept a secret from him.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it can wait. We have more urgent matter to deal with first" I decided to nip it in the bud.

There was a huge festival in the streets, us three were walking together in search of Aurora. As easily it could be in a street crowded with partygoers.

"Brother, she could be anywhere. How exactly do you intend to find her?" Elijah sighed as we were walking on the same street for the fifteenth time.

"She'll leave a mark. That is, after all, her favorite game" Klaus retorted. I couldn't disagree. I knew Aurora very well too after all.

Klaus and I looked over at a stall, where we saw a row of fancy bottles full of perfume. We looked at each as this had triggered the same flashback in both our minds.

 _I was wandering in the corridors of the Count's castle. I was often doing that in order to come back to my room as late as I could. This way I was hoping I could avoid Tristan. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Well, this night I was planning to spend some quality time with Aurora. When I finally reached her room, I really believed that my eyes were playing tricks on me. Klaus and Aurora were laying naked in her bed. I quickly hid behind a wall as they didn't seem to have noticed me. This had frightened me for the last remaining days of my human life. Should I told Tristan and betrayed my best friend, or keep that for me and I didn't dare to think about what he would do to me if he found out I had known about this._

"This mark that you speak of… I see nothing brother" I almost forgot that Elijah was too. Klaus, who had just picked up a clear bottle of pink perfume as though he seemed to recognize it. After taking a closer look, I did too. He flipped down the bottle and saw a label which read "de Beaucage No. 9 perfume. He vamp speeded away and I quickly followed him.

We have just arrived at the boutique. We walked slowly though the front door and into the shop, and after a moment, Aurora who probably had heard us enter, walked out of a corner, smiling widely.

"I knew you would find me. Hello, my sweet love" she smiled at Klaus when she noticed I was there too. "Hello Eglantine, I didn't expect you to be there but it's good to see you again. You look dashing" still smiling. I don't know how much time passed but we were still standing several feet apart in an awkward silence.

"A thousand years. Can it really have been so long? Looking at you both now, it feels like yesterday" Aurora finally broke the silence.

"If yesterday was the apocalypse" Klaus scowled. I gave him the "don't start" look but he ignored me. They were still looking intensely at each other when Aurora brought Elijah on the table. Okay, how the hell has Elijah anything to do with that.

"Why are you here Aurora?" I stepped in and cut to the point, getting tired of the game.

"The witches here, they celebrate Feast of Gifts. It made me remember the very intimate gift Nik and I gave each other so long ago" she answered. And I was suddenly transported back to another time

 _During one of my late night walk, I had stumbled upon a crying Aurora. Back at that time, I was "a nice little butterfly" as Tristan would call it, so I decided to sit against the wall with to try to comfort her. And we just stayed like this until Klaus fell upon us with a large bouquet of wildflowers_

" _I always thought the day of one's birth was an event to be celebrated' Klaus worried._

" _And yet I wish I'd not be born "Aurora sniffles as I tried to comfort her. Then, Aurora continued to sob about how she supposedly killed her mother and was supposedly cursed as a result. I had already heard that story but the major shock came after. I didn't know it but that would change my life…forever._

" _You believe that you are cursed, but you are not alone. There is a thing that I have done that I never told anybody. It will break Rebekah's heart. Kol would rage. Finn wound disown me, and Elijah would never forgive me." Klaus took a deep breath before continuing…"I killed my mother" he dropped the bomb. Aurora and I both gasped in shock from his confession. But the worst was yet to come as he confessed to us that he hadn't killed her in childbirth but only in a fit of rage._

" _Well then, let us share this gift with each other! You will forever hold my deepest shame and…_

" _Aurora, you cannot be serious, he just said that He. Killed. His. Mother" I cut her short._

" _Lady de Martel, I hope this little talk will stay between us. I bid you good night" Feeling that my presence was not needed, I left but I kept thinking that there was something else, something more… something that I had yet to catch._

"You didn't answer the question Aurora. Why are you here" I snapped

"What happened to Eglantine. You were more friendly in my memory" she seemed so excited to meet me again. "But okay I will tell you that I'm here for the same Lucien and Tristan are… to protect my sire. So I'm asking you… Where the hell is Rebekah?" she was annoyed now.

What Eglantine doesn't know, Third POV

Tristan was seating at a table, where he's eating breakfast. After a moment, Elijah approached his table and set a mason jar with a bloody heart inside.

"Elijah. I didn't realize we had a meeting on the books today" Tristan did not seem to be pleased.

"We don't. Unfortunately, your assistant refused to accommodate me" Elijah pushed the jar toward Tristan"

"What would you like to discuss' Tristan, clearly irritated, threw his napkin onto the table.

"Recent events would suggest that you've been less than forthcoming about threats facing my family" Elijah calmly spoke.

"A threat to you is a threat to me" Tristan seemed confused

"Naughty little liar. You see, as we speak, I suspect Niklaus and Eglantine are with your sister" Elijah lay Aurora's letter on the table.

"Are you _that_ afraid of what my sister would tell them" Tristan was smiling now.

Elijah stood up from the chair and was about to leave clearly annoyed, but then he turned back to Tristan "And as in for Eglantine, leave her alone. She doesn't want you here" Elijah threatened

"I'm sure she's old enough to take her own decisions without needing anyone to speak on her behalf. Plus, I have big plans for her" Tristan replied. And with that, Elijah left the restaurant.

Eglantine's POV

"So… you came here only to find Rebekah. What a wasted trip really. Your sire has gone to see greener pastures" Klaus was starting to get annoyed

"She's my sire. My fate is linked to hers. I should be allowed to protect her". Aurora was getting angry too. There's was no way that something good would get out of it. "Just like Eglantine does" Aurora then snapped all of the sudden. The worst part in that … this was true. And I was transported back a thousand years ago.

 _I was sobbing sitting on the floor against the wall in a dark corridor of the castle. How my life could have gone so wrong in so little time. I had dreamt of a perfect life, a loving husband and perfect children. Now, monsters were living in the castle. And the cruelest of them was not who you'd think._

 _This was after Tristan had beaten me again, and I didn't know why, just because he had a bad day. So, I was sitting here with bruises all over my body. That's where Rebekah found me._

" _Why are you sitting all here by yourself, my lady?" she asked. And then, I arose my face and she gasped in shock. I had bruises on my face and my lower lip was bleeding._

" _Did_ he _do that?" she inquired even if she already knew the answer._

" _I can help you" then, she bit her own wrist and fed me her blood. At first, I was horrified, but then the pain was gone._

" _Tell me, why are you still crying?" she wondered after she healed me._

" _That won't change anything" I sobbed. "He will do this again" she seemed to think very hard and then she looked at me with a grave expression on her face._

" _There is one more way I can help you. Come with me" she led the way to her room and then she put her hands around my neck and then… blackness. It was over. Everything was over._

I was wandering in the French Quarter after my shaking meeting with Aurora when I heard a familiar voice. "Cami, _so_ good to see you! I've been _dying_ to get you alone" Couldn't stay out of trouble, could you Lucien. "How do we end it?" Lucien questioned

"How about… you let her go?" I stepped in. Lucien turned around slowly to face me.

"Party killer" Lucien mocked "What do you want?" He then asked

"You to tell me what the hell you're doing into _my_ city?" I threatened him.

"You know, this little game between us has to end. We do not have to be enemies. You and I are the same. Two souls trapped in the Mikaelson and de De Martel's orbit who happened to survive in it" He really sounded serious. I didn't know what to answer. What the hell did he mean?

After my talk with Lucien who gave me more questions than answers, I decided to go back to the parfumerie to get out from Aurora why all three of them were in town, and what was. When I stepped in, the first thing I saw is that nothing has changed since I left earlier. Aurora was still professing her undying love for Klaus and the latter was ignoring it. God, these two would drive me nuts. I wanted answers and I was going to get them one way or another.

"Okay you two, enough bickering, enough talking. Enough I love you, me neither. No one is getting out of here until _you_ tell me what are you doing in New Orleans, and also for Tristan and Lucien by the way" They were seriously making me running out of patience.

And her answer was a complete disappointment.

"So that's it. You came all the way here just because Elijah ruined you love story. After a thousand years?" I was shocked, I was expecting something bigger. Aurora and Klaus, both in tears, stared at each other for a moment. So there's going to play it fairytale now!? That's the icing on the cake.

"Eglantine, what happened to you. There was a time you would have been happy for me, happy for us" Aurora seemed hurt but I didn't care right now.

"Wake up. That was a millennium ago. The word kept moving. _I_ have moved on" And with that I left them to their emotional reunion.

I went back to the compound where Klaus was leaving Klaus another message while he paced around the hallway. I entered the hall just as Marcel did too.

"We got a problem" he sighed

"So you think, _Tristan and Lucien_ are working together" I stared at Marcel.

"Yep I would seem so" he confirmed

"Didn't see that one coming. I mean, are they not loathing each other? That being said Lucien told me a very cryptic message earlier" I revealed

"So did Tristan. He told me quote he has big plans for you" Elijah revealed

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked

"I have no idea" Elijah admitted. I didn't too. But I knew one thing. If Tristan had something in store for me, he would be disappointed because I will not go down without a fight.  
.

 **DE BEAUCAGE NO.9 PARFUMERIE**


	7. Beautiful mistake

**A/N: Hi guys. I am really sorry for the lack of updates recently. But here is the next chapter.**

 **Beautiful mistake**

I was pacing around the Mikaelson Compound thinking about what I should do next. I mean should I wait for Tristan to make his next move or should I try to anticipate him. I mean I know Tristan pretty well and he always has a plan. I'm sure he has something in store for me. And hell, he's not going to be disappointed because "little butterfly Eglantine" won't be going down without a fight and she always wins. While trying to anticipate Tristan's next move, I guess I could always to stop Smiley Face Carver aka Lucien. Yeah, I'm going to do that. With this, I exited the Compound leaving Klaus and Aurora to… whatever they were doing.

"You do realize everybody can hear you, right?" I shouted at them.

As I approached the police precinct, I could sense something was off. Then, I noticed a figure trying to get up that I immediately recognize as Detective Kinney. I rushed toward him".

"What happened?" I asked after I helped him get up.

"Well, I just arrested Miss O'Connell when some dude arrived from nowhere and…" he started

"Wait a second, why would you arrest Cami in the first place?" I asked sensing something fishy was going on"

"Lucien" I growled between my teeth."

"What?" Detective Kinney asked

"Never mind. Just forget I came" I said before leaving in a whirlwind.

I stopped by Lucien's penthouse. As I was approaching the door, I could hear shouting and people arguing. That idiot didn't even think about taking his prisoners to a place a little bit less obvious.

"Lucien, I know you're there" I banged at his door.

"No need to be so loud. You do know I have enhanced hearing?" he said mockingly lecturing me.

"You do realize I don't care. And you're going to free them both this instant" I growled at him. But I couldn't get inside the apartment. Noticing that, Lucien grinned

"Sorry love, but since you're not part of Klaus' sireline…" he continued grinning. Well I guess I would have to find another way. With this, I exited glaring at him. Well, I guess I can still try to find out about my dear husband's next move now.

I went back to the Compound hoping I would find Elijah there. Since he already had a longer meeting with Tristan than me, I guess he could provide me with some answers about my dear hubby's motives. My wishes were fulfilled.

"Elijah…" I greeted him. But his phone rang before he had the chance to answer me.

"What do you want Marcellus?" He asked clearly pissed off at the idea of having to deal with him.

"Euh… The Strix was instructed to follow Hayley. And we have a problem. That's Shen Min" Marcel talked. Before Elijah had the chance to proceed with this new information, I rushed out of the house and went follow the lead toward St Louis Cathedral. I entered the church to see that pathetic excuse of a vampire about to rip Hayley's and Marcel's hearts out. In no sooner said than done, I had him impaled with a wooden stake. That was my luck, a member of Tristan's inner circle at my mercy. This day wouldn't be as bad as I first expected it to be.

"Mrs. De Martel" he taunted me after proceeding who had impaled him/

"I see someone hasn't lost his humor yet. Good, you may give me some answers then" I grinned at him.

"In your dreams" he retorted.

"Wrong answer" he was starting to get on my nerves. So, I just pushed the stake further in his stomach, which made him groan in pain. Good.

"Let the fun begin" giving him my devilish smile.

 **Third POV**

Klaus had just brought Aurora to the Compound where they were walking through the front gate to the courtyard.

"Please forgive the mess. My brother and I had… a disagreement over you, as a matter of fact," Klaus smirked. "Come" he led her to the staircase.

"By the way, what has happened to Eglantine. She was so sweet. And now, she's so…. mean" Aurora asked as they were climbing the stairs"

"That dear Eglantine… I would say time has happened. That was a thousand years ago. A lot of water has passed under the bridge. But come, on Eglantine is not why I brought you here" Klaus sighed.

 **Eglantine's POV**

Here I was in the St Louis Cathedral with a vampire of Tristan's own little circus at my mercy.

"What does Tristan want? "I looked down at him. He kept glaring at me, not saying a word.

"This is going to be a long day" I sighed

"I can tell you that whatever Tristan has in store for you, you won't see it coming" he finally decided to say. But before I had the chance to question him more, Elijah had pushed me aside and was now trying to compel the Asiatic vampire.

"What the hell" I glared at Elijah

"I want answers " Elijah kept ignoring me and was now trying to compel Shen Min

"I won't say anything" Somehow, Shen Min managed to resist and broke free of his chains. Then, he rushed toward the window before burning in the sunlight. Great, that was my luck. He was my best chance at finding what Tristan is up to.

Later, I was pacing around in my hotel penthouse proceeding with what I have learned and I shall I do then. So, indeed Tristan had something in store for me. Well, I guessed I just need to find out what. "Game on my dear Tristan" I grinned

 **Tristan's POV**

I was comfortably seated on a sofa in the Davilla House, watching an old drawing of my little butterfly. What had become of her? The sweet little girl who was afraid of me and whom I could control was gone. Or maybe was buried deep down the cold heartless vampire. A part of hee that maybe I just need to bring back to the surface. But I couldn't just kidnap her. She would see me coming from miles. The old way then. I would just win her back the old way. She won't see that one coming.

"Let the game begin my dear Eglantine" I smiled.


End file.
